gwain_sagafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1
001 Geo is the first episode of Gwain Saga. this is the episode to start the series. unlike the ”Pilot”, which just introduces the characters, this episode shows how Geo got here and his reactions to his powers. Plot The prologue plays out, talking about a queen who divided her land for her two daughters, Twain and Gwain. Twain went off for adventure, while Gwain stayed home. the episode truly starts with Geo. It starts out in monotone, showing Geo’s every day life (him getting out of bed, brushing teeth, leaving home for his art). Eventually he goes to a tree to draw the city. While doing that, he notices these small energy particles beginning to appear. As more come up, they transports Geo from Earth to Teora, switching from monotone to full on color (as well as turning Geo’s hair from black to his better known white). This transport results with him in the sky, in which he falls. While Ami is eating a fruit in the Forrest (playing wonder filled music) Geo is seen falling (while playing Super Mario bro’s 2 music) and crashing from mountain to mountain. Soon the two meet each other, where Geo is dazed while Ami screams him awake. When the two are done with that, Ami realizes that Geo isn’t from Teora (if the eyes alone didn’t give it away) and tries to communicate with him. A dozen tries in, she finds that he speaks English. In an act of kindness, she agrees to show Geo the beauty of the world. Most locations and things Ami shows him ends up becoming a death trap for Geo. This is of course played for laughs. However, near the end of their trip, they see a sunset at the top of a mountain, which Geo is amazed by the view. Night falls, and Ami and Geo are looking pretty happy. Ami sees a crystal she was sent to get and (after shoving a fruit in Geo’s mouth) goes to get it. She accidentally steps on a giant wolf’s tail, in which it roars at her. Geo is at first terrified of the giant purple wolf thing, but snaps into action and (literally) steps in. The wolf notices this and in one fireball attack knocks Geo out, with the wolf glaring at him. Geo wakes up seeing Vania’s feet. She gives him a deadly glare (much to Geo’s terror), and she tells him about what’s going on. She says that this world’s scientific laws technically makes him a super being. She gives him the EXE blade and Visor and tells him to go save Ami. She also states not to lose them as getting them was hard enough, and that he should forget he saw her. She then gives him a sinister (though hopefully well intentioned) smile, saying to consider it a parting gift. cut to Ami, who is losing health fast due to the lack of her hairband. As she becomes weaker, we see Geo making a mad dash for her. We also hear Vania saying to him that he needs to hurry, and that she is way more valuable than he thinks. We then see through his visor where Ami is, as well as seeing that the ground isn’t at his feet. One “Road Runner” moment later, Geo falls into a “Mega Man” environment, and we see Ami. The visor shows us that she’s in a critical state and really needs the headband. Geo puts it on her head, and now three wolves attack. We see this through a “Paper Mario” based battle screen, in which Geo chooses the “Run” command. As he does this, the wolves give chase. After dodging their pouncing attacks, He then has to dodge all of their fireball attacks (which he does much better here then before). He then runs of a cliff, but is swatted to the ground. He quickly checks on Ami who (while recovering) still isn’t doing so good. Seeing this, he stands before the wolves and her, ready to sacrifice himself just to save her. Geo waits for their move and sees it’s a fireball. He braces himself for the attack. Hit. Still standing. Hit again and again and again. While Geo is still holding on (barely), the wolves are not stoping. Eventually, the attacks begins to push Geo. Seeing that he’s weak, one wolf jumps at him to finish the job, and is immediately shot down by Ami. This stuns the beast, in which Geo‘s sword turns on, and he slashes the three wolves. He then super punches them, and when they are gone, Geo and Ami high fives each other. When Geo looks back at her, he then realizes she’s glowing, and when she looks back at him, she stops. Geo just stares at her, until she lightly pushes him away. She then gives him the crystals she found, and we then see that Vania was narrating the entire time. She wishes him good luck. after the credits, we see Ami showing off the Gwain Castle gate, in which Geo is stunned. Characters * Geo * Ami * Vania Trivia * Before Ami gets kidnapped, when Geo first gets hit with the fireball, it’s enough to knock him out. However, when trying to defend Ami, he gets hit 17 times and only falls on one knee and ready to get back up if given a few seconds. This shows either determination to protect her or that he knew how to block it better. * the way Geo looks surprised in the end credits is kind of funny, as he’s looking at a closed gate, making it seem as if the gate itself is what’s amazing. Category:Episodes